Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids
Not to be confused with Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, the TV series of a similar name. |Image file = Sunny Patch .png |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = No episode number |Row 2 title = Airdate |Row 2 info = March 31, 2003 |Row 3 title = Previous Episode |Row 3 info = None |Row 4 title = Next Episode |Row 4 info = I'll Fly Away}} is a television movie that acted as the pilot episode for Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends. Characters Present *Miss Spider *Squirt *Shimmer *Dragon *Bounce *Holley *Wiggle *Spinner *Snowdrop *Pansy *Spiderus *Ned *Ted *Stinky *Mr. Mantis *Mama Snake *Betty Beetle *Gus *Beetrice *Katie *Pillbug *Grub *Sunny Patch Residents *Hen *Chick Summary Squirt tries to find an abandoned egg's mother, along with the help of his new friends Shimmer, Dragon and Bounce. Recap Miss Spider has been living happily with her new husband Holley, but becomes nervous when she hatches five eggs on the same day. She worries about becoming a mother (for her own mother abandoned her when she hatched), but her foster mother calms her down. When five spiderlings hatch from the eggs (Squirt, Spinner, Snowdrop, Pansy and Wiggle), the family becomes overjoyed. Years pass and as the spider kids grow up, the family finds an egg and starts to decorate it. Thinking its mother is looking for it, Squirt decides to return it to the Snakey Woods (where he believes it is from). While going through the forest, he comes across three bandits: Shimmer the jewel beetle, Dragon the dragonfly, and Bounce the bedbug. When the young spider explains that he is looking for the egg's mother, Bounce reveals that they do not have parents, either. Dragon explains that they are "still looking for them." Shimmer decides that they should tag along and help Squirt. Suddenly, Spiderus, a vicious spider who was jealous after Miss Spider chose Holley over him, arrives and tries take the egg. Luckily, the kids manage to scare him away. Meanwhile, Miss Spider has discovered that Squirt is missing and fears for the worst. She and Holley decide to go find him. With the help of Spiderus, they find out where Squirt is. Snow starts to fall, and the kids find a stinkbug named Stinky in his home and take shelter there until morning. By the time the kids leave, the three adult spiders arrive, and Spiderus meets a female spider named Spindella (whom he falls in love with). The kids arrive at a barn, where a hen, revealed to be the mother of the egg, attacks. Just as Squirt is about be eaten, Miss Spider and Holley arrive and save him. The egg hatches and is reunited with its mother. Squirt introduces his new friends to his parents. Miss Spider decide to adopt them, since eight is a perfect number. They are all overjoyed and return home. As all of the children sleep, Miss Spider knows that it does not matter what species bugs are. All that matters is that they are all family. When morning comes, Squirt is thought to be missing again, but he is soon found web surfing outside. The other kids wake up and run outside to play. As the adults look outside, they all join in the fun as they shout out "Bugs away!" The show ends and the credits play. Cast Main Cast *Brooke Shields as Miss Spider *Scott Beaudin as Squirt *Rebecca Brenner as Shimmer *Mitchell Eisner as Dragon *Julie Lemieux as Bounce Supporting cast * Rick Moranis as Holley * Austin Di Iulio as Spinner * Alexandra Lai as Snowdrop * Aaryn Doyle as Pansy * Marc Donato as Wiggle * Tony Jay as Spiderus * Jonathon Wilson as Ned * Philip Williams as Ted * Scott McCord as Stinky Minor cast * Patricia Gage as Betty Beetle * Peter Oldring as Gus * Alyson Gealy Smith as Mama Snake * Catherine Gallant as Beetrice * Cara Pifko as Eunice * Emily Hampshire as Katie * Phil McCordick as Flint * Stephanie Morgenstern as Snack * Robert Smith as Pillbug * Rob Tinkler as Grub * Kristina Nicoll as Sunny Patch Residents * Mary-Frances Buffery as Little Miss Spider (incorrectly credited as Mary Francis Buffery) Credits *Director: Mike Fallows *Supervising Producer: Pam Lehn *Writer: Nadine van der Velde *Executive Producers: Nicholas Callway, David Kirk, Scott Dyer, Michael Hirsh, Paul Robertson, Nadine van der Velde *Producer: Susie Grondin *Art Director: Gary Mundell *Lighting Director: Jordan Thistlewood *Technical Producers: Ross Maudsley, Gary Mundell *Supervising Technical Producers: Mac Holyoke, Luis Lopez *Assistant Director: Mike Shiell *Storyboarders: Andrew Tan, Lance Taylor *Timing Director: Kevin McDonagh *Casting/Voice Director: Jessie Thomson *Casting Supervisor: Dee Shipley *Casting Administrator: Edmond Chan *Casting Coordinators: Sara Plaw, Elisabeth Soares *Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Julian Mainprize *Background Artist: Gary Hunt *Staging Artist: Dermot Walshe *Modeling Supervisor: TJ Galda *Production Coordinator: Yvonne Schut *Lead Modelers: Paul Cieniuch, Greg Jowle, Yaleh Paxton-Harding, Fred Ni, Dean Warren *Modelers: Dave Altman, Dana Boadway, Andrew Bonar, Darin Bristow, Ryan Lewis, Greg Scoble, Paul Van Emmerik *Layout/Animation Supervisor: Mike Shiell *Layout: Marion Kulyk, Luc Marier, Virgina Mielke, Robert Padovan *Lip Sync Artist: Peter Hudecki *Animators: Dana Boadway, Kelly Brennan, Bill Giggie, Brian Harris, Don Kim, Gara Newman, Robert Padovan, Ron Pitts, Jason Reeves, Dave Simmons, Mark Stanger *Additional Animation: Mac Holyoke, Marion Kulyk, Virgina Mielke, Luc Marier *Assembly/Effects: Dave Altman, Andrew Bonar, Mark Koren, Ryan Lewis, Bill Pong, Jason Reeves *Lighting: Darin Bristow, Paul Cieniuch, Greg Scoble, Paul Van Emmerik, Yaleh Paxton-Harding *Picture Editor: Karen Saunders *Animatic Editor: Kent Theaker *Assistant Picture Editors: Mark Grosicki, Sonia Godding *Composite: Daniel Abramovich, Fred Ni, Dean Warren *Production Engineering: Eric Flaherty, Mike Reid, Remko Noteboom, Lloyd Simms *Music Supervisor: Amy Fritz *Supervising Sound Editor: Craig Marshall *Director Audio/Video Post Production: Helen Lebeau *Post Production Manager: Barry Craigmyle Notes *Ned and Ted did not have names at the time of the pilot's production. They are credited as "Ant 1" and "Ant 2." *Dragon's design is changed for the series. In this episode, he has dark blue eyes with green pupils, but in the show, he has light blue eyes with dark blue pupils. *Like Dragon, Spiderus' design is altered for the series. In this episode, he has sharp teeth, but he does not have teeth in the show. Category:Episodes Category:Specials